narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shichimyaku
The Shichimyaku (死血脈, Dead Blood Vein) is planetary network composed of unique blood from the countless wars what once plagued Earth. The blood within the Dead Blood Veins are referred to as Shichi (死血, Dead Blood). When Shichi is used by someone, it is referred to as Kokketsu (黒血, Black Blood). This blood is not only contained within the planet itself, but also dissolved in the atmosphere and is as plentiful as . Due to this, any planet that has ever possessed a also possesses a Dead Blood Vein. The largest Dead Blood Vein exists on the planet of Daikokuten. All Dead Blood Veins are said to be connected interdimensionally. Located within a unique dimension within the Shichimyaku is the Jigen Shichimyaku, where one can learn to utilize a unique form and techniques that stem from the unique senjutsu of the Shichimyaku. Because of its close connection to natural energy, it is imbued with it to a degree. The unique aspect about this is that while normal natural energy is usable to all who have trained in it or can acquire it, the natural energy imbued within the Shichimyaku is only accessible to those who can manipulate blood, and only in a specific way. Using the Shichikyamu comes with a risk in its early stages. One can risk permanent corruption on the biological level and actually risk their entire body turning into blood, killing the user. Unlike , there is no one to help with the process of learning it, meaning the user will be at the complete mercy of any mistakes they may make themselves. Mastery over the Shichi allows the user to utilize it for any purpose, manipulating the black blood to achieve a variety of effects. For one, the user is able to form the blood into weapon-like objects with properties similar to s. These weapons can be used to disrupt and corrupt chakra within targets, as well as disable their bloodline limits. By infecting their chakra, the user can disable use of it by the opponent. By corrupting their chakra, the user can induce long-lasting pain within the body of the target while absorbing their chakra and turning the target's chakra pathway system and immune system against against them. This can prove disastrous within seconds of exposure to the weapons. The blood can be converted into a crystal state by users, granting extremely potent chakra and potent healing factors to anything it is set into. Use of the veins enable the user to remotely draw on natural energy from it as well as their surroundings, allowing them to gain enhancements typically seen in users, including an exponential increase in physical attributes and power, as well as autonomous dodging and ranged attacks similar to . When coursing the black blood through their body, they gain enhancements typically seen in the of Sage Mode. It should be noted that if users of Natural Energy attempt to absorb the natural energy or chakra from this blood, their bodies will be corrupted and greatly harmed the instant they absorb it. This is because the natural energy present in the blood if slightly different from that in nature due to the blood and energy fusing so long ago and can prove fatal within seconds to minutes, with the absorber's body turning into blood. Trivia *Yosoi Chinoike, Kissui Chinoike and Ace Korimachi are the only users of the Shichimyaku in Earth's history. Yosoi and Kissui access it by way of the Ketsuryūgan while Ace uses through the Seven Realms Amalgamation. *While most blood manipulators can turn into blood at will, failure at learning the ways of the Shichimyaku is the only known case where it can be lethal to such a user.